


Wonderful Tonight (FrostIron Mix)

by MissHorrorshow



Series: Love Songs for Avengers Shippers [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: FrostIron - Freeform, IronFrost - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHorrorshow/pseuds/MissHorrorshow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, I’m a hardcore Frostiron shipper. They’re not my OTP but pretty fucking close. Anyway, everytime I hear “Wonderful Tonight” by Eric Clapton, I think of Loki in his Jotun form looking to Tony for approval and my heart explodes from feels and so here is a Frostironed version of the song because I have no life. Okay, a one and a two and a…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderful Tonight (FrostIron Mix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rose_de_Noire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_de_Noire/gifts).



> A romantic parody of Eric Clapton’s “[Wonderful Tonight](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xl7Hd2r0LOs)” based on an RP with [Rose-de-Noire](http://rose-de-noire.tumblr.com/).

A late night in Jotunheim  
He’s wondering what robes to wear  
He looks at his blue skin  
Braids gems in his long, black hair  
He asks his lover  
“Do I look alright?”  
Tony says “Yes, you look wonderful tonight.”

They go to the banquet  
And everyone turns to see  
The beautiful Jotun  
Arm and arm with Tony  
Then Loki asks him  
“Do you feel alright?”  
Tony says “Yes, I feel wonderful tonight.”

I feel wonderful because I see  
The love in your red eyes  
In any skin at all  
I wish you realized  
How much I love you

The banquet is over, ice wine gave Tony an aching head  
Loki leads him to his chambers and helps him into bed  
And Tony tells him as he dispels the lights  
He says, “My prince, you were wonderful tonight.”  
Oh my sweet prince, you were wonderful tonight.


End file.
